


Fragilidad bajo la lluvia

by Yuki_Pi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Pi/pseuds/Yuki_Pi
Summary: Una herida, un sentimiento, y las frágiles gotas de lluvia cayendo en sus cabellos."No importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos."Y la magia a su alrededor.[Byler-Oneshot]





	Fragilidad bajo la lluvia

Fragilidad bajo la lluvia

 

Mike nunca entendió porque la personalidad de Will era tan diferente a la de otros chicos. Aunque, al contrario de muchos comentarios que escuchaba a su alrededor, jamás le desagradó esa forma de ser. Escuchó en varias ocasiones frases como: “es afeminado”, “es raro”, “actúa como una niña”. Y sí, efectivamente Will no actuaba como los demás chicos. No era duro, rudo, grosero, ni tenía fiereza, o cualquier otro adjetivo similar. Él era… muy gentil, tímido, delicado… y amable. Muchos adjetivos, que más que eso, a Mike le parecían cualidades, y por consiguiente, no le molestaban en lo absoluto. De hecho… siempre que estaba al lado de Will nacía un curioso deseo en él: protegerlo. Sucedió de nuevo aquel día, cuando Will había corrido repentinamente hacia el bosque, luciendo sumamente asustado y había caído rodando en una profunda hendidura del suelo, lastimándose en el acto.

“¡Will!” gritó el otro y acudió en su auxilio sin importar cuantos obstáculos había en su camino: el suelo cubierto de piedras y ramas viejas de diferentes tamaños, así como la deformidad del mismo.

“¡¿Estás bien?!”  
Tan pronto llegó a él, lo sujetó cuidadosamente, intentando incorporarlo, pero bastó con ese movimiento para hacer jadear al más pequeño.

“Will, ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó esta vez en un tono más desesperado.

“Es… mi tobillo. Me duele…” hizo una expresión dolorosa y volvió a jadear luego de intentar moverlo.

“Déjalo, no te muevas o lo empeorarás.”

Mike observó la torpeza de los movimientos de su amigo castaño. Como de costumbre, lucía frágil y delicado, como un niño aún, aunque ya no lo era, ya era un adolescente de preparatoria como cualquier otro. Su cabello un poco más corto y menos estilizado, sus rasgos ligeramente más masculinos, pero sus ojos verdes conservaban la candidez y dulzura acostumbradas. Mike observó su pecho moverse cada vez que respiraba agitadamente, lucía muy nervioso aún y una gota de sudor corrió por el costado de su frente. Luego miró a todos lados con algo de alivio.  
Mike lo supo en ese instante. Will había visto el otro lado. El temor también se apoderó de él entonces.

“No te preocupes.” Comenzó Mike. La voz determinada llamó inmediatamente la atención de su amigo. “No importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos.” Dijo refiriéndose a todos los del grupo, aunque esa frase pareció demasiado romántica, demasiado dulce, así que Mike sonrió con nerviosismo y un ligero sonrojo apareció al encontrarse con los ojos verdes engrandecidos del adolescente Will.  
Ya no eran unos niños después de todo, no podían comportarse más de esa manera o podría prestarse a malentendidos, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, la fragilidad de Will siempre removía el corazón de Mike y terminaba actuando como su protector, y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

“Vamos, te llevaré a casa.” Dijo el chico de evidente mayor estatura y fuerza y se dispuso a cargar a su amigo en los brazos.

“¡No! E-estoy bien… Puedo caminar”

“No seas tonto, claro que no puedes caminar.”

“¡¿Qué haces?!” exclamó tan fuerte que hubo un leve eco a su alrededor. Quizá fue la imaginación de Mike pero le pareció haber visto una leve sonrisa en su amigo y la palidez de antes de pronto se vio teñida por un rojizo en sus mejillas.

“En serio, no es necesario que hagas esto.” Dijo nerviosamente de nuevo, pero finalmente se dio por vencido cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, solo una acción: Mike elevándolo en ambos brazos con poca dificultad.

“No hay problema. Después de todo sigues siendo el más pequeño de nosotros.”  
Rio suavemente y el castaño desvió la mirada.

“Ya… no soy un niño ¿sabes?” Dijo en voz baja, avergonzada e incluso rayando en lo ofendido.

“Si claro, eso lo sé perfectamente. Ninguno de los dos lo es.” Decía Mike mientras miraba al frente tranquilamente. “Pero eso no significa que por ello dejaré de tratarte como siempre lo he hecho.”

El corazón de Byers en ese instante parecía jugar una carrera, corriendo tan rápidamente que casi parecía que se saldría de su pecho.

“O que no te ayudaré cuando lo necesites, justo como ahora. Si así fuera, la promesa que hicimos se rompería muy fácilmente, ¿no lo crees?”

Las palabras de Will se borraron con el viento y de pronto se quedó observando como estupefacto a los profundos y oscuros ojos de Mike, quien se arriesgó a mirarlo de reojo por unos instantes y luego esbozó una sonrisa tímida; casi imperceptible. El pecho de Will se cubrió de una curiosa calidez. Se quedó en silencio y pronto notó, en esa cercanía, el olor que envolvía a Mike, una loción combinada con su aroma característico. Era muy agradable. El castaño dejó caer suavemente la cabeza en el hombro de Mike mientras este caminaba, y eventualmente, cerró los ojos.  
Mike se limitó a observar de reojo a su amigo nuevamente, Will, el chico más gentil y quizá frágil que había conocido en toda su vida, y allí estaba él, deseando cuidarlo sin importar el costo. Sonrió para sus adentros con ternura y luego acomodó a Will nuevamente para que estuviera cómodo.

“Gracias” Susurró el castaño.

Una luz apareció de pronto en el cielo, como un relámpago, y la lluvia comenzó a caer en cuestión de minutos. Mike torció el gesto, pues no podía caminar mucho más rápido por el camino enlodado y estaban comenzando a empaparse. El ojiverde lo miró preocupado.

“Bájame. Ya estoy bien...”

“¿Qué? Claro que no, apenas te cargué unos minutos.”

“Por favor, bájame.” Repitió angustiado.

“No lo haré.” Dijo con su característico tono de terquedad de cuando tomaba una decisión.

“Mike.” Llamó el castaño, al mismo tiempo que alzaba el rostro, dispuesto a desafiarlo, pero el aludido se giró a verlo justo al escuchar su nombre y sus rostros se encontraron de la manera más cercana de lo que jamás habían estado. Fue entonces cuando el tiempo se detuvo. Ni siquiera las pesadas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus rostros los distrajeron de sus miradas. Tampoco el continuo sonido de los truenos a su alrededor fue suficiente. Pero lo que sí pudieron escuchar, fue la respiración del otro, incesante y claramente, fuera de sí.  
El chico alto se percató entonces de los brazos de su amigo enroscados en sus hombros, así como de su peso ligero en los brazos propios.  
Will bajó y alzó la mirada un par de veces, antes de verlo fijamente otra vez. Su mirada dejó esa expresión temerosa atrás y lució un poco más dulce. Mike se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, y con el corazón a mil latidos por segundo, cerró los ojos y depositó un beso muy suave y lento en los labios del castaño. Pareció un movimiento demasiado fácil, demasiado natural, como si fuese inofensivo, casi como una muestra de cariño igual a la de sus abrazos habituales hacia Will. No había morbo en ello, tan solo un sentimiento que cruzó por su corazón y mandó la señal a su cerebro para realizar la acción. Tan pronto abrió los ojos notó que Will había correspondido. En aquel momento, la lógica de su cerebro le alertó inmediatamente, en una especie de flechazo en el pecho, que su acción, por el contrario, no fue nada común ni tampoco inofensiva. Will pareció estar en la misma encrucijada, su rostro lo delataba por completo. Así que ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de los Byers, donde los recibió una Joyce muy angustiada. Mike se apresuró a llevar a su compañero a la habitación, mientras la madre iba tras ellos y buscaba ropa seca para ambos, además de hielo y medicamentos para el dolor. Le dio a Mike, a pesar de rehusarse, un atuendo viejo de Jonathan, y prácticamente lo obligó a cambiarse. Mientras tanto, Will hizo lo mismo. Todo esto sucedió mientras esperaban a que la lluvia terminara. Joyce fue a la cocina a prepararles un poco de té y los dejó a solas en la habitación. Mike caminó alrededor de ésta por órdenes de su propio nerviosismo, mientras Will lo observaba de reojo.

“¿Cómo estás?” preguntó Mike, intentando normalizar su voz, y se sentó al lado del chico, quien sostenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo y la mantenía en su tobillo.

“Estoy bien.” dijo suavemente. “Estoy seguro de que se curará pronto.”

El pelinegro asintió.

“Gracias, Mike.” Dijo de pronto sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero algo en esa frase hizo temblar el corazón del más alto, quizá la intensidad con la que dijo su nombre.

“No hay problema…” respondió tontamente. Luego, tragó saliva. “Debería irme ya. Parece que dejó de llover.”

Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse, Will dijo su nombre inmediatamente y lo detuvo abruptamente por el brazo, obligándolo a voltear en el acto. Apenas pasaron unos segundos, y de pronto las manos suaves y frías de Will se posaron decididamente en sus mejillas y lo llevaron a juntar sus labios una vez más. Esta vez fue Will quien lo beso suavemente, aunque solo durante unos pocos segundos. Luego abrió los ojos y Mike abrió los suyos cuando no sintió más el movimiento. Los ojos de Wheeler estaban como embobados. No había palabras, ni pensamientos en él más que ese instante.

“Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo, en caso de que jamás volviera a ocurrir.” Susurró, con aire de tristeza.

El corazón de Mike latió rápidamente y bajó sus ojos oscuros “Will…” fue lo único que alcanzó a articular mientras sentía las manos de su amigo aún en sus mejillas. Fue un pequeño momento en que tocó una de ellas y la acarició suavemente. “Yo…”

“¡Chicos, abran la puerta, tengo las manos ocupadas!” Gritó Joyce del otro lado de la habitación y ambos se giraron en dirección a ella, pero sin soltarse por completo. Bajaron la vista sabiendo que quizá no habría otra conversación como esa nunca más. Después, se miraron de nuevo, queriendo decirse todo lo que sentían, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido, o incluso aunque no llegaran a nada después de ello, pero no se podía.  
Mike se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

“¡Gracias, Mike!” le sonrió la madre y pasó directo a la mesita más cercana para poner la pequeña bandeja con las tres tazas de té. “Hice te de manzanilla, creo que es lo mejor para este clima.”

“Yo… Lo siento señora Byers, creo que regresaré a casa.”

“¿Qué? ¿No te quedarás a tomar el té?”

“Quiero irme antes de que la lluvia regrese.”

“Oh, no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo llevarte en el auto. Además aun hace frío, es mejor que te quedes aquí.” Depositó una cucharada de azúcar en el té y lo revolvió. “Anda, toma.” Le pasó la taza y Mike aceptó obligadamente, luego miró de reojo a Will, quien hacía lo mismo. Ambos permanecieron en un sospechoso silencio, tan evidente que la madre frunció el ceño y logró comprender casi al instante que necesitaban hablar.

“¡Ah! Acabo de recordar, debo ir a hacer unas compras para la cena.”

A Ambos chicos se les aceleraron los corazones y la miraron alarmados.

“¿Necesita ayuda?” preguntó Mike.

“No, no. Aquí cerca hay una tienda, iré en el auto y regreso pronto. No te preocupes.” Se puso de pie tan pronto dijo eso y Will alcanzó a llamarla en un susurro, pero Joyce lo miró y alzó sus cejas, indicándole que hablara con Mike, luego sonrió levemente y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

Cuando Joyce subió al auto, la lluvia ya había cesado en Hawkins, pero los sentimientos que trajo con ella habían dejado empapados los corazones de los dos amigos, y tenían apenas unos minutos para armar el rompecabezas antes de que la madre volviera de hacer las compras. Entonces Joyce arrancó el auto y fue en busca de una tienda más lejana.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí! Este fic lo hice escuchando la canción Stand by me, ya se que esta super cortito pero siempre hago fics largos y quise hacer un one shot x3  
> espero que las haya gustado y saludos a todos y todas las Byler fans <3


End file.
